Vicissitude
by psychokittyuk
Summary: Sam's cursed and turned into a GirlyBoy! Warning:WINCEST. Set before Provenance. 1st of Trilogy. M.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vicissitude

Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST,  
Summary: "Sam is cursed and turned into a GirlyBoy! **(Set before Salvation)  
Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Chapter 1**

Sam woke from a deep sleep, that crazy woman's smile and evil laugh still rang in his ears.

FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT

Sam was tied up and lying in a woodland clearing, his capturer was a old and haggard woman, dressed in typical black witch clothing. She pointed a gnarly twisted finger at him and began to croak in Latin.

"Procerus vel brevis , tener vel vetus , EGO planto is mutatio habitum. Ex vir ut mulier , ex is balanus , tantum verus diligo mos effrego quod unseal vestri fortuna."

A sharp intense pain ripped through his abdomen and he released a blood curdling scream.

END FLASHBACK

He stumbled towards the bathroom, only stopping to grab the pile of clothes he had left on the chair. He entered the small room, placed his clothes on the counter and switched on the shower. He rubbed his face with his hands and as he removed the last of his nightwear, he caught himself in the mirror. He froze, his face in horror at what he saw. Looking back at him was a woman, looking back at him was a female him. He began to hyperventalate, he tried to scream but the words stuck in the back of his now femenine throat. His eyelashes fluttered softly as he blinked continously.

"Sammy? You gonna be long? I need to piss!" Deans voice broke his terror and filled him with fear.

'Oh god! Dean! He can't see me like this! I've gotta get out of here!' He thought and he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on, they were slightly too big for him, as his now female form was a lot thinner than his own. 'How do I get out of here without him seeing me?'

"Sam! Dude! I really need to go here!" Dean said louder.

"Just..." His voice squeaked, he cleared his throat and tried again, making his voice as deep as possible. "Just a minute!"

He heard Dean's cell ring. This was it, the break he needed, Dean's back would be turned as he answered it. Ok it was now or never. He opened the bathroom door just a couple of inches and saw Dean had his back to him and was about to pick up the cell. Sam ran from the bathroom, threw the main door open and spoke very fast as he began to close it.

"I'm gonna get breakfast, see you there Dean." The door slammed shut as Dean spun around to answer his brother.

"Yeah ok I..." But Sam was gone. "Damn, he must have been starving!" Dean listened to the message as he went into the bathroom.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**"Vicissitude"**

******Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST,  
Summary: "Sam is cursed and turned into a GirlyBoy! ****(Set before Salvation)  
Disclaimer: They are no********t mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

******Thanks to Lumack, Jakesdream**** Miss Meehan and skycandy girl for your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

****

****

**Chapter 2**

Sam sat in the Impala, staring at himself in the rear view mirror. He didn't know where else to go, he was too scared that he'd bump into someone, anyone, he just needed to be alone.

"What am I going to do?" He thought out loud.

Dean came out of the toilet, placed his cell in his jacket and then put that on. It was time for food and he hoped Sam had already ordered. He closed and locked their motel door and headed in the direction of the motel diner. He had gone about five steps when he happened to glance at his car, his baby. He frowned when he saw someone sitting in the driver's seat, her head in her hands and was shaking.

'Why is there a cute looking girl in MY car crying?' He thought to himself and headed to the Driver's side of the black Impala. 'Ok Dean, don't screw this up.' He put his best smile on and knocked on the glass. The head shot up and a pair of wet red eyes looked at him in shock. This was met by an equally pair of shocked green eyes. Dean was looking at a girl that looked like Sam, if Sam was a girl that is.

His brain was farting continuously as it tried and failed to figure out what his eyes was seeing. It wasn't possible, that this hot girl was his brother, was it? Then like lightning the truth hit him hard.

'That fricking witch has turned my brother into a girl! An extremely hot girl, but a girl none the less!'

"Sam!" Dean threw the door open and crouched down next to his brother. "Dude." Sam just burst into tears.

"Hey! Hey! It's ok, don't cry, I always wanted a sister!" He knew as soon as the words left his mouth, that this was the wrong thing to say as Sam's cries intensified. "Shit Sammy! Look. I'm sure we can fix this, just let's get you inside and talk about this."

"Fix THIS! Talk about THIS! What's to talk about? HOW can THIS be fixed Dean? I'm a GIRL!"

"Yes, I can see that Sammy!"

"Don't call me Sammy!"

"Ok, SAM. Yes you're a girl, but it could be worse."

"How Dean, how could this be worse?"

"Well you could be lying in a Hospital bed after being electrocuted by a..."

"Dean! Don't! I don't need to see that image again anytime in the next Millennium."

"Sorry dude."

"This is a nightmare; I just need to wake up." Sam put his fingers to his head; something was stirring inside, trying to take control. He could feel himself slipping into a dark void. He closed his eyes.

'Yes, that's it, let go.' A woman's voice whispered in his head. 'You are mine and he will be too.'

"Well at least you're a hottie!" Dean tried to ease the uncomfortable ness that was growing.

"Wait, you think I'm hot? Even in these old rags?" Sam opened his eyes and fluttered his eyelashes at Dean.

"Sure! And just think what you'd look like in a little, tight, red, bikini and...WOW! I did NOT just go there!"

Sam smiled a not so innocent smile and played with his hair, "You wanna see me in a bikini?"

"NO! YES! I mean NO! NEVER! Oh God just kill me know!" He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the vision of Sam lying on a beach in a tight red bikini.

"You don't want me?" Sam pouted and gave his best kicked puppy dog look.

'Oh crap!' Dean's brain said. "Sam. Dude. Maybe you should lie down for a bit, you look tired."

"You mean I look like shit!"

"NO! No, not at all, but I'm sure you'll feel better after I get you into bed." Sam's eyes flashed naughtily and Dean's went wide as he realised what he's just said. "NO! Not get you into bed, I mean, put you to bed, to sleep. That's all. Just sleep."

Dean walked Sam to their motel door and as they entered Sam said, "I don't want to be alone, lie down with me, please Dean."

"Sam!"

"You can call me Sammy; I like it when you call me Sammy, its sounds sexy when you say it."

"Ok now this is getting too weird, come on, let's get you to be...sleep." Dean pushed Sam towards the bed.

"There's plenty of room," Sam patted the bed and stared deeply into Dean's face, then looking as sad as possible he added, "I'm scared Dean."

"Ok, but I'm just gonna lie there 'til you fall asleep, ok? Nothing else. Now lie down and go to sleep Sammy." Dean ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Sam turned over, with his back facing Dean. "I like it when you get all forceful, especially when you grab me and throw me up the wall when you're mad with me." Sam purred.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die and go straight to hell! I'm gonna die and go straight to hell and be tortured for eternity!" He closed his eyes and hung his head.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**"Vicissitude"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST,**

**Summary: "Sam is cursed and turned into a GirlyBoy! (Set before Salvation)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl, Rae Artemis & Tochi and Flap Jack for you reviews. I hope this was what you were waiting for! **

**Chapter 3**

Sam opened his eyes and looked at the warm body of his brother next to him. A wicked smile formed on his thin lips and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Dean had fallen asleep, he hadn't planned it, he was supposed to have waited for the deep sounds of sleep from Sam, but his body had failed him. He was unaware of his brother's movements, his brother's actions and his brother's objective...Operation: Suck Dean Off.

Sam unbuckled Dean's belt and popped the buttons on his fly open. He slipped the long thick shaft from the boxers and just stared at it. His eyes went wide at the size of it. He licked his lips and touched the tip of his tongue to the head. Tasting pure Dean. Then he enveloped it into his welcoming mouth.

Dean was having a fantastic dream; this girl with short brown hair was giving him the best head he'd ever had. It was like she knew exactly what he liked, her head bobbed up and down his cock in a steady rhythm. He gasped and panted as she brought him close to the edge, but always stopping him from falling over it.

Everything was going great until he saw he her look up deeply into his eyes. That was when he realised that this perfect girl was looking at him with his brother's eyes. It all came flooding back to him; his brother had been turned into a girl, a girl who was now giving him a perfect blow job!

His eyes widened at exactly the same time as he came, hard and fast. Sam simply swallowed load after load as Dean was paralyzed in his orgasm. Sam's mouth popped off the end of Dean's spent dick and had an enormous grin on his face.

Dean on the other hand was furious.

"What the fuck Sam?"

"You didn't like it?"

"Like, has nothing to do with the fact that you just blew me Sam!"

"So you DID like it!" Sam beamed.

"Dude what were you thinking? I'm your brother; you don't go sucking your brother's dick man!" Dean said as placed himself back into his boxers and buttoned his fly.

"You think I'm fat!" Dean froze fastening his belt.

"What?"

"You think I'm fat and ugly and you feel dirty cuz I'm an ugly fat whore!" Sam burst into tears.

"Oh geez! Sammy dude, stop with the crying."

"So you DO think I'm an ugly fat whore!"

"I'm in the fricking Twilight Zone!" Dean exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "No. I do not think you're an ugly whore Sammy."

"But you think I'm fat?"

"For crying out loud! NO! You are NOT fat! Ok? In fact you could do with putting on a few pounds, you're too skinny for your size...What the hell am I saying? I can't deal with this dude." Dean grabbed his jacked and headed for the door.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sam screamed and threw himself dramatically on the bed and sobbed loudly. Dean stood in front of the door and hung his head. He sighed very deeply. Then lifted his head and turned around. "I need you!" Sam whimpered.

"Yep! I'm gonna die and go straight to hell!"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**"Vicissitude"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST,**

**Summary: "Sam is cursed and turned into a GirlyBoy! (Set before Salvation)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl, XOX, Quino 27, SamDean4ever, **** Tochi and Flap Jack & Miss Meehan for you reviews! They mean a lot! I'm so happy that you're enjoying this. Hopefull all will be revealed about what's happening to Sam.  
**

**  
**

**Chapter 4**

_'Where am I? What is this place?'_

_'This is the depths of your mind. I control you and everything you do. I can see your darkest secrets, you wants and desires, your fears. I can release them, let them consume you.'_

_'NO!'_

_'Just give in to me Sam. You can have your brother. I can give him to you. All you have to do is give in to me, don't fight me.'_

_'NO!'_

_'You can't win Sam. I will win eventually. Why suffer like this. You are so close to getting what you want. Dean can be yours.'  
_

_ Sam felt dizzy, a sickness swept over him, he must fight it, he musn't let her release the darkness inside him.  
_

"You ok Sammy?"

"What? Yeah i'm fine. It's just a headache." Dean frowned.

"Maybe I should call Dad; he might know how to deal with this." Dean flicked his cell open and began to dial. Sam moved fast and grabbed the phone, shut it and shoved it down her pants. "Dude? What the fuck?"

"No calling Dad! I don't NEED Dad, I NEED you Dean!"

"Ok. Now give me back my phone." Dean held out his hand.

"NO!"

"Dude, stop playing around and give me the phone!" Dean gave him his 'I'm serious' look.

"Not until you promise not to call Dad!"

Dean sighed, "Ok Sam."

"SAY IT!"

"I promise not to call Dad. Ok? Now give me the fricking phone!" Dean snapped.

"Fine!" Sam removed the phone and handed it to Dean, it was very warm. Sam flounced down on the bed and sat and stared in a huff at Dean, his arms folded across his voluptuous chest.

"Ok. Now first things first, let's see what curse this was and find something to break it." Dean opened and started up the Laptop. "Do you remember what she said to you?"

"No."

"Nothing? Do you remember what language she spoke? Was it English or Latin or..."

Sam just shrugged.

"You must remember something Sam." Sam looked at his fingers nails. "You're not even trying!"

"So."

"Dude. If you want me to help you, you have to work with me here."

Sam shrugged again.

"What do you want me to do Sam? You said you need me, but you're not telling me what I need to know!" Dean closed the Laptop.

"I do need you." Sam says quietly.

"Well I don't know what to do Sam. I have no idea where to start." Dean stood up and paced the floor.

"I just want you to love me Dean." Dean froze and stared at Sam.

"What?"

"Am I still your brother? Now that I'm a girl? "

"Of course you are! Is that what this is all about? You think I'd not want you in my life just because you're a girl?"

Sam didn't answer, just looked down.

"Is that why you sucked me off? Because you thought...What, that was the only way I'd keep around? For sex?"

"Isn't it?" Sam couldn't look at Dean as he waited for the answer.

"NO! God no Sammy!" A tear fell down Sam's cheek. "Oh Sammy!" Dean grabbed his brother into a tight hug. "I'd never, ever want you out of my life. It's you and me forever kiddo! Ok? You and Me."

"M'kay." Sam buried his face in Dean's neck. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sam." He held him for a moment longer than said. "Ok! This is so turning into chick flick moment!" Sam sniggered. His warm breathe sent shivers down Dean's spine. "You ok now?"

"Yeah." Sam sniffed, but still clung to Dean.

"You gonna let go anytime soon?"

Sam shrugged then yawned and let go.

"Ok I think its nap time for you young lady." Dean led Sam to the bed farthest from the door. "Ok GirlyBoy, I'm gonna sit here until you fall asleep. Ok?" Sam nodded and closed his eyes

"Thanks Dean." Dean run his fingers through Sam's hair, then rose off the bed. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Ok! Let's see how to break this. There's gotta be something!" He began to search the internet.

Sam opened his eyes, he licked his lips as he watched Dean typing on the Laptop. Then a sharp pain shot through his head, his eyes rolled backwards and slipped into the darkness.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Vicissitude"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST,**

**Summary: "Sam is cursed and turned into a GirlyBoy! (Set before Salvation)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to Its-Nothin', skycandygirl & SamDean4ever for your reviews! The next update will be only Friday, as I won't be able to post until then! Thanks again!**

**Chapter 5**

_Sam was alone in the dark, he wanted Dean, where was he? _

_'Oh god Dean, save me, find me. Please.'_

_'You can't win Sam, soon your brother will be mine.' A woman stood before him._

_'No! I won't let you have Dean!'_

_'You won't break the curse Sam. Only one person can do that, but he won't.'He can't.'_

_'Dean will find a way to stop you!' _

_'No Sam! He won't and I will have you and your protector.' She broke into an evil cackle._

_'NO!'_

**_"Procerus vel brevis , tener vel vetus , EGO planto is mutatio habitum. Ex vir ut mulier , ex is balanus , tantum verus diligo mos effrego quod unseal vestri fortuna."_** _The woman chanted over and over in his head._

_Sam saw the woman standing next to Dean, holding a silver knife. She yanked his head back and as she kissed him, she slit his throat. Dean's eyes were wide as he grabbed at his neck. The blood oozed between his fingers as he gasped for breath. He dropped to the ground, he was still, he was dead._

'DEAN!'

Sam sat upright. panting and gasping, eyes bulging at what he had seen. Dean. Dean was dead.

'No, please no.' He thought.

"Sammy? You ok?" Dean was by his side in an instant. "Sam?"

"Dean! Oh god Dean!" He threw his arms around his brother and held him tight.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong? Nightmare?"

"She killed you."

"Who?"

"The witch, she killed you Dean ."

Dean looked down at his body and checked for wounds. "Nope, everything's fine, see!"

"I'm still a girl."

"Yep."

"Oh my god! Did I...I.." Sam pointed at Dean's crotch, as he realised what the witch had made him do to his brother.

"Yeah. That happened.

Sam buried his face in his hands and turned three shades of red.

"Hey on the bright side, it was the best I've ever had."

"Not funny Dean."

"Sorry." Dean held his hands up and frowned. "So, you're you again?"

"What?"

"You're not in the 'I wanna jump your bones' mode?" Sam looked up puzzled.

"Well you seem different, more you."

"Hello! I'm a girl!"

"Yes jackass, I am quite aware of that, believe me." He looked at Sam's boobs wondering if Sam would let him touch them. "But you seem more like my Sammy than the other raging hormonal Sammy."

"Oh. Yeah, that wasn't me."

"Really?" Dean said not quite convinced. "So who was it then? Paris Hilton?"

"So not funny Dean."

"All I needed was to turn off the lights and get the camera hooked up and we'd have been in business. You were so desperate for it." Dean continued. "You'd have done anything to get off. Damn you'd have probably..."

"Shut up Dean!"

"I was just saying..." Dean held up his hands.

"SHUT UP!"

"OK! Shutting up." He zipped and invisible zipper across his lips and threw an invisible key over his shoulder. Then he grinned.

"Dean, how can you be alright about this? You don't find this strange?"

"Dude, look at what we do everyday! We hunt creatures, demons and pissed off spirits, how is this any different?"

"Because I'm a GIRL!"

"Yeah dude, I noticed!"

"Quit staring at my chest!"

"Hey! I can't help it if you have big tits! I am a GUY you know!"

"I don't care! You're freaking me out."

"I'M freaking YOU out? Hello! Guy who was sucked off by his brother! I think I should be the one freaked out here!"

"You loved it."

"WHAT!" Dean's eyes bulged wide open.

"Aw come on Dean, you haven't pulled for weeks! You loved it, admit it!"

Dean's mouth gaped like a goldfish, then he blushed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID!"

"Shut up."

"You enjoyed me sucking you off!"

"Shut up man."

"Dude! That's so fucked up."

"You don't think I know that? Fuck Sam! Do know how hard..."

"Yeah I can see!" Sam grinned as he looked at Dean's crotch. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How hard it was for me to not grab you and fuck you're brains out?" He finished.

"Really?"

"Look can we change the subject, this is getting to weird. even for me." Dean rubbed his face and sat on his bed. "Ok, now that you're you, maybe I can get some answers."

"About what?"

"Do you remember what that bitch said to you? The curse? What she said, anything?"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**"Vicissitude"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST,**

**Summary: "Sam is cursed and turned into a GirlyBoy! (Set before Provenance.)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

Thanks to Its-Nothin', SamDean4ever, Tochi and Flap Jack, MarieP, XOX & mimifoxlove for your reviews!

I noticeda BIG cock up I have made, this story is set before Provenance, NOT Salvation! WHOOPS! Oh and there's not too many chapters left. BUT I have a sequel kinda planned out. So that will start when this one finishes! Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 6**

"Actually I remember her saying something in Latin."

"Great! My favourite language!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Tantum verus diligo mos effrego quod unseal vestri fortuna."

"Come again?"

"That's the only bit I remember. It means 'only true love will break and unseal your fate'."

"Shit! Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"This could be a problem."

"Yeah. Seeing as my True Love is dead. Yeah."

"Sam!" Dean warned, this was not the time to think about Jess. He needed Sam sane and thinking clearly, not sinking into despair over memories of Jessica's death.

"Dean, I..."

"Don't Sam. I can't do this by myself man. I don't want the nympho part of you to return. So keep it together dude."

Sam gave a weak smile, then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Dean. You love me right?"

"Er, yeah?"

"And you'd die for me right?"

"You know I would, why?"

"Well this 'True Love' thing, it doesn't say what kind of love it has to be right?"

"What?"

"Well I'm guessing it has to be an 'I'd die for you' kinda true love."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you re not thinking what I'm thinking dude!"

"It makes sense Dean. This could work."

"No. No way man!"

"You don't know what it is yet."

"Oh I think I have a general idea, what you're twisted mind has just come up with dude. And there's NO WAY I'm doing it!"

"DEAN! This could be my only chance of changing back! You've got to Dean! Please!"

"I ain't got to do a damn thing Sam. I'm your brother but I'm not fucking you, ok!"

"Dean."

"It's wrong Sam, very wrong. There's a name for it. Incest!"

"So what? You're willing to let me be a Girl for the rest of my life?"

"NO! There's got to be another way Sam, we haven't even looked into it. Maybe Dad can find..."

"NO! We are NOT telling Dad, ok. I mean it Dean."

"Why the hell not?"

"I can't Dean. It's just, I...He...No. Just no Dean." Sam began to cry, he shook as he began to break down. "Please Dean, please help me. I feel like its taking control again, I can't keep her out forever."

"What are you talking about?" Dean moved to sit next to his brother.

"The Nympho girl, witch, whatever she is, she's trying to take control, it's taking everything I have to not let her back in. She wants you Dean. I'm scared of what she might do to you, if she get's loose again."

This was more serious then Dean had originally thought, someone, something, was trying to get control of his brother's body, his mind. A deep feeling raged to the surface, no one, nothing was gonna do that to his Sammy. Not while he breathed. But that meant...

'Can I really do this? Make love to Sammy?' A voice in the back of his head screamed 'YES'. He would do ANYTHING for his brother. Anything to keep him safe, sane and himself again. To stop the pain that was clearly ripping his younger sibling apart from the inside.

"Ok Sam. Let's do this."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Vicissitude"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST,**

**Summary: "Sam is cursed and turned into a GirlyBoy! (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Ok, warning, I don't do Het sex well. Give me slash any day! So if you think the sex sucked, I agree with you!  
**

**Thanks to SamDean4ever, mimifoxlove, skycandygirl, RustyAdina, THE Someone & Miss Meehan for you lovely reviews! Thanks! **

**Chapter 7**

"You're...You're gonna do it? You're gonna make love to me?"

"Yeah."

"But what about the 'it's wrong' speech?"

"Sam, I don't give a fuck what's right or wrong anymore. We bend and break the rules everyday. The only rule I live by is to keep you safe and alive, by doing WHATEVER it takes. Even if that means doing the nasty with ya'" Dean grinned, making light of the situation as he usually did. Even though he was pulled apart inside over what he was about to do.

"Oh how romantic. You're making my heart pitter patter!" Sam said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! This isn't about sweet talk and foreplay Sammy boy, so get your clothes off and get on the bed."

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO!"

"What the fuck? I thought you wanted this?"

"I do."

"So...?"

"If we are gonna do this, I wanna do it right, this is gonna be my first time and damn it I want it to be special Dean!"

"First time? Hello! I don't think so. I know for a fact that you and Jessica..." Dean stopped as he realised what he was saying. "Er... So. Ok. You want it special. I can do that." He wouldn't look Sam in the eyes.

"What do you mean you know for a fact that me and Jessica..? DUDE! You saw us? You were spying on us?" Sam had been making love to Jessica, just before Dean had shown up that night saying he needed Sam to help him search for Dad.

"I was just making sure you were home, that's all, I didn't watch! I looked through the window and saw you were...busy. So I waited a while, I didn't come in until when you were...done. Dude, it's no big deal."

"No big deal?"

"Look man, I'm sorry, ok?"

"You're apologising? Wow! This is a first."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's a first for everyone tonight." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Sam couldn't help laughing. "Ok, you want special. I'll give you special. Though I'm about to have sex with my little brother, who has been turned into a girl, isn't that special enough for you?"

"Just hurry Dean." Sam could feel the evil stirring in his head. "I don't think I have much time left, it's getting stronger."

"Ok. Naked and on the bed. NOW!" Sam got undressed quickly and lay on the bed, Dean stripped fast and straddled Sam. "You certainly do make a beautiful girl Sammy." Dean stroked Sam's soft skin, first his face, then the neck, the he cupped and squeezed the perfect breasts. Sam gasped at his gentle touch.

"Oh!"

"You like that?" Sam nodded and closed his eyes.

Dean kissed and nipped at Sam's neck, who moaned and lifted his hips up.

"Not yet baby, not yet." Dean pushed the wanton body down and moved his mouth exploration down the lean body. "Damn your skin is so soft Sammy."

Sam grabbed the sheets in his hands as Dean stopped at his nipples to give them a thorough play time. He suckled and licked the buds.

"Dean! I'm going to explode if you don't do something, anything, OH GOD!" Dean had moved down to his favourite part of a woman's body. He opened Sam's legs as his mouth was greeted by Sam's warm, moist untouched place. Sam bucked off the bed as Dean's tongue began devouring him.

"Oh my god! That feels so good. Fuck!" Dean just chuckled and the vibrations made Sam almost come. Then Dean stopped. "Wha...What's wrong? Why have you stopped?"

"It's not time for you to come just yet sweetheart. Not until I'm inside you, deep inside." Sam groaned and Dean stroked his leaking cock, smearing his cream around the shaft. "I don't think we're gonna need any protection, seeing as you'll be a man soon."

"Hmmmmm."

"Ok, just relax baby. I'm gonna take you to the stars and back." And Dean slowly pushed the tip of his dick into Sam.

"Oooooh."

"You ok?"

"Yesssssssss! More I want more!" Dean laughed.

"Wanton hussy!" And he pushed the rest of himself inside. Damn it was tight, extremely hot, but oh how good it felt. The velvet heat clamped around his throbbing cock, he almost come right there and then from the feeling. "Shit Sam! Fuck!" His breathing was deep as he tried to not finish before he had even started. Sam mewed and purred at the invasion.

"Dean! Oh! Please. Give it to me!" Sam pleaded and tried to ride him.

"Hold on baby, I've got what you need." Dean pulled out to the tip and then rammed back in balls deep. They groaned together, then Dean was thrusting in and out.

"Oh Dean! Yes! YES! Fuck me!"

"You like that huh?" Dean changed his angle slightly and Sam screamed in pleasure.

"Dean." Sam whispered and that was it, Dean felt himself losing his control, his thrusts were deep and hard. Moving a fast as he could as he pounded Sam into the mattress. Sam yelled his name over and over as he slipped into a breathtaking orgasm. Dean followed him, his body shaking as he forced himself to keep going, fighting against the strength that was rapidly draining from his body.

They say you see fireworks when experiencing an intense orgasm. In Dean and Sam's case they saw shooting stars, blinding them, as ripples of their orgasm shot through them. Dean slumped to the side of Sam, gasping for breathe.

"Was..Was that special enough for ya'?"

"Oh god! I think I died."

"Yeah, well it is known as 'little death' or something."

"It didn't look little to me." Dean turned red at the compliment Sam had given to his manhood. "It didn't feel little either."

"So. Erm...Are you ok?" Dean stroked Sam's hair.

"I feel fantastic." Sam smiled.

"Do you think it worked?"

Sam's smile faded as he realised that he'd never have what they just did ever again.

"What's wrong? Sammy? Sam?" Sam started to cry.

"I...I...I don't wanna change back."

"What? Why?"

"If I change back, then we can never do this again."

"Why would you want to?"

"You made me feel whole Dean. For my entire life, i've been trying to fill a void deep inside. I thought I had finally filled it with Jess. But something was still missing. And I know what it is now. It's you Dean. It's you."

"Sammy. I..."

"But it's too late now. I can feel it. The witch and the darkness has gone." Tears began to run down his cheeks. "The curse is broken Dean. I'm gonna be your brother again." Dean took Sam into his arms as he broke down. He hugged him, feeling helpless to ease his brother's pain. And that was tearing his own heart apart.

It was time for Dean to make another decision.

One that could never be forgotten.

One that would change them forever.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Vicissitude"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST,**

**Summary: "Sam is cursed and turned into a GirlyBoy! (Set before Salvation)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to: Miss Meehan, skycandygirl, mimifoxlove, Tochi and Flap Jack, SupernaturalGurl, Its-Nothin' & SamDean4ever for your reviews. I'm glad you thought my het didn't suck! I kinda thought it did, so was pleased to hear it was ok.**

Here's the next chapter, just one more left after this one, then I start the sequel.  
This is a little short, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway!  


**Chapter 8**

They had fallen asleep on the tiny bed, with Sam still in his brother's arms. The sun shone through the window of their motel room and slowly wakened the younger man. As soon as Sam's eyes opened he was aware of three things.

**One**: His brother was holding him to his chest, like Sam would die if he let go.

**Two**: He was a man again.

**Three**: He was in love with his brother.

Tears trickled down his cheek, down his nose and dripped onto Dean's chest. It was over. Things would now go back to normal. As normal for the Winchesters as possible. It would be already forgotten by Dean. He'd never speak of this again. He'd shove it under the carpet and move on. But Sam wouldn't, couldn't forget. And he didn't want to forget how it had felt to have Dean make love to him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam sniffed.

"You still wish you were a girl?"

"Yes."

Dean sighed deeply. "It doesn't bother you that **I**, your brother, had sex with **you**, last night?"

"We made love Dean. Not sex."

"Ok, made love. But you're ok with that fact? And if you were still a girl, you'd have been ok with having a sexual relationship with me?"

"Yes!" Then he added, "I'm in love you Dean. I think I always have been."

"Man, I'm gonna regret this!"

"Regret what?"

"Sammy. I love you too. And if you want, we can give us a try. But **only** if you want to. No pressure."

"And **you're** ok with that?"

"Sure."

"You're ok having sex with me? A guy?"

"Making **love** Sam. Not sex. And yes, I'm ok with it. Are you?"

"I've never done that before. Jess was the only one I've ever..."

"It's ok. I'll show you."

"You'll show me? You mean you've had sex with a **guy** before?"

"Yeah. Nothing serious. I was just curious and this guy I knew, he was curious too. So we...You know. Tried it."

"You let some guy fuck you?"

"No. **I** did the fucking. It was ok. But girls just kinda worked better for me. Well until now."

"What's different now?"

"You. Just looking at you makes me hard. See?" He placed Sam's hand on his dick to show him. "Thinking about kissing you and touching you. It boils my blood. God! The way I feel about you, i've never felt this intense with **anyone** before."

"I know what you mean." Sam nervously giggled.

"Can I...Can I kiss you?" Dean whispered. Sam smiled and nodded his answer. Dean leaned closer and brushed his lips to Sam's. Then after a quick licking of his own lips he kissed him again, but this time for longer and deeper.

"Wow! That was. Wow!" Sam said after they broke apart. "Again!" He demanded and Dean chuckled at his eagerness and kissed him again.

"Dean. I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure that this is what you want Sammy?"

"Yes!"

"This cannot be erased Sam. Once this happens. It happens."

"I want you Dean. Please. Love me."

"I'm stopping right away if this hurts or if you want me to, ok? You just have to say the word."

"I'm not gonna stop you Dean. I need this. I want this. Please."

"Ok then." Dean took a deep breathe. He couldn't believe that he was actually gonna do this. "I need you to turn over onto your stomach for me."

"But I want to see you."

"The first time is better my way Sammy."

"I don't care, I need to see you Dean." He shot him the '_you can't say no to me_' look.

"Damn it Sam! Alright. Fine! But we are gonna take it slowly, **very** slow, ok? I don't want to hurt you dude."

"You'd never hurt me Dean. Never."

"Have you ever had something as big as this shoved up your ass?" Dean grabbed his cock and held it in Sam's face.

Sam eyes went wide and his mouth opened, he'd never really looked at Dean's size before. But he wasn't expecting a monster either. A wicked look glimmered in his eyes. He stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of the head, dipping into the slit.

Dean groaned, "Sammy, if you do that, I'm not gonna be able to do anything to you."

"I wanna suck it Dean. God I need to suck it."

Sam grabbed Dean's arms and pushed him backwards onto the bed. He had his hand around Dean's swollen shaft and his mouth on it in seconds.

"SAMMY!" Dean tried to push his brother off, but it was no use. Sam wasn't letting go of his prize. "You sure you've never done this before?"

"No, why?" Came a garbled reply, Dean bucked from the sensations the words had on his cock.

"Cuz you sure seem to now what to do."

"I have watched Porn Dean. I saw what the girls do in them."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Watching porn makes you an expert on sucking cock!" Dean rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Remember when we were kids. Dad had gone off on a hunting trip and you managed to get access to the Porn channel? And we watched the one with that brunette, who was sucking that blonde guy off?"

"Huh?" The onlt thing Dean could think was, '_no talking, just suck me_'.

"The one where the girl sucked the guy off for hours. And every time he was close to coming, she stopped and kissed him. Making it last as long as possible."

"Yeah! I thought the guy's dick was gonna explode."

"Well I'm gonna do that to you."

"What?" His heart jumped into his throat.

"I'm gonna make you cry and moan," he licked the shaft from base to tip. "I'm gonna make you plead and squirm," he sucked the shaft once, hard. "I'm gonna make you oh so hard Dean." He sucked the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit. Dean groaned. "You'll be begging me to let you come."

"FUCK!" He was finding it hard to breathe, as images of the video swirled in his head, only the blonde and brunette was now them.

"I'm gonna make you..."

"SHUT UP!" Dean flipped them over and rammed his tongue into Sam's wicked mouth. He lifted the long legs over his shoulder and pushed a finger into Sam's ass, who forgot everything he was gonna do to Dean. A second, then a third finger was added, stretching him. Dean leaned close to Sam's head.

"**I'm** gonna fuck you now!" Dean whispered in Sam's ear.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Vicissitude"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!  
**

**Thanks to Miss Meehan, SamDean4ever, eddy6401, mimifoxlove, Tochi and Flap Jack & skycandygirl for your reviews of Chp8.  
**

**Well, this is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed it!  
I have already started working on the sequel. So ****chapter one ****should be posted tomorrow!  
AND I have already planned out the third installment, so this has officially become a Trilogy!  
Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story since it begun!**

**Ok, here goes!  
.  
.  
. **

**Chapter 9**

Sam shivered at Deans' words. He could barely keep his composure at the thought of what was to come. His breathing became pants and gasps as the fingers made him ready to accept Dean. He whimpered at the loss of the fingers being withdrawn. But feeling hard muscle poking his ass hole, made him forget them.

"You ready Sammy?"

Sam couldn't speak and just nodded yes. Dean held the thin hips firmly and he slowly pushed the tip inside the tight ring. At first it refused, but it slowly gave in, receiving just the head gently inside.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Fuck. It hurts."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Wait. It's..Ok..More, give me more."

Dean hesitated, but finally pushed more of himself inside, he held his breathe as the tightness enveloped him. Fighting the urge to thrust and come.

"Sam?"

"No. it's ok. It feels good. Oooh. Fuck me Dean."

"It's not too late to..."

"DEAN!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm continuing with the fucking. Geez. Horny much!"

"You're not moving!"

"For fucks sake sam, give me a chance here!" Dean pulled himself out and then pushed back in, going deeper than before. He pulled out yet again but this time plunging all the way in.

"FUCK! Oh that feels nice."

"Nice?" Dean said suprised. 'I must be losing my tiuch. nice he says! The fucker!' Dean shifted his angle and rammed Sam over and over. Sam screamed as the cock hit his prostate repeatedly. His body bucked widly off the bed as his white knuckled hands gripped the sheets tightly.

"Shit Dean!"

"That better?"

"Ohhhhh yessssssss!"

Dean left bruises as his fingers dug into Sam's soft skin. He slammed into the younger brother, harder and harder. The headboard banged against the wall, knocking a painting off the wall. It wasn't noticed by either of them as they panted, moaned and screamed each others name in a loud litany.

Sam felt fingers surround his cock and began stroking him to match Dean's thrusting pace. The pressure was building fast and he knew he'd come at any minute now. He tried to fight it, to make this moment last as long as possible. But as ropes of cum flowed from his dick, he gave into it and rode the wave of ectasy yelling Dean's name.

Dean's thrust became erratic as he fell over the abyss and began to come. He managed just a couple more thrusts and then he was shooting his seed deep into the well fucked ass. The hot liquid splashed around Sam's wall, as a powerful blissful state was overcoming him. Dean felt his energy draining fast and he just managed to slide out and lie next to Sam.

He pulled his brother into his arms and against his chest. Sam could hear Dean's racing heart as he closed his eyes, smiling, sated and filled with love.

An old woman watched from their motel room window, as the brothers had made love.  
She smiled an evil smile, then she uttered words in Latin.

**'_Vos won bellum , tamen non pugna.  
Audite mihi rudo , audite mihi crepundia.  
Vos maybe rememdium , gratiae ut vestri alius.  
Quis quondam eram vestri , est iam vestri frater.'_**

****

****

****

**THE END.**


End file.
